Croc (reboot series)
This Croc saga is a reboot to the now defunct Fox Interactive's original game Croc. This game is made by Warner Bros. Games and Avalanche Software due to Time Warner's acquisition of the franchise in January 2018. Warner Bros. actually confirmed that the Croc duology is in the works. History On January 15, 2018, TimeWarner acquired the IP rights to the Croc franchise from the now-defunct Fox Interactive. Warner Bros. Games had plans to work on Croc 3, but after further thinking, they decided to retool the whole franchise from scratch, thus rebooting the franchise. Games #''Croc'' # Differences between the original and the reboot *The reboot series had characters talking in cutscenes, unlike the original. *The reboot is set in a town in a island where the crocodiles and the Gobbos live together called Gobbo City. *The reboot introduces new mechanics (ex: Croc can now hover using his heli-tailcopter similar to Conker from Conker's Bad Fur Day and Tails from the Sonic the Hedgehog series) *Croc and the Gobbos receive a new look. Croc, while having his similar appearance to the original Croc, now wears a t-shirt with long sleeves underneath and sneakers, and his backpack is now teal with lightning bolt while the Gobbos spot a now cute appearance similar to the Fingers. *Croc's sister (who was with her parents in Croc 2) lives with Croc. Although, their parents were not seen, but are mentioned. *Tooty the Feeble works for Baron Dante. Characters (all games) Main *'Croc Croco '- An anthromorphic crocodile who is chosen to protect Gobbo City. He is the main protagonist. *'Gobbo Gobbo' - a Gobbo who is Croc's pet/best friend. Supporting *'Paige Paintlove' - a cute looking Face Paint girl who teaches Croc new moves. She is Croc's best friend and is the only non-crocodile and non-Gobbo to reside in Gobbo City. She is shown to be extremely short-tempered as if you either steal one of her stuff without asking, punch her or call her a princess, she will go off on those who does that. *'King Gobbo' - a king of the Gobbos who is Croc and Cheyenne's adoptive father and was thought to be lost for good who was then revealed to be captured by Baron Dante. *'Cheyenne Croco' - a sweet anthromorphic crocodile who is Croc's younger sister. *'Rowdy Frog' - an annoying and noisy, but helpful frog who TBD. * Antagonists *'Baron Dante '- TBD. **'Tooty the Feeble' (voiced by TBD) - a dinosaur-like creature who works for Baron Dante. However, unlike Baron Dante, he actually loves the Gobbos, as he found them adorable. * Television series Main article: ''Croc'' Warner Bros. Animation, due to the game's success, expressed interest in adapting the Croc reboot series to a animated series. Soon, they announced the series is happening and it will premiere on WB Kids on March 14th, 2020. Trivia *Justin Scharvona, who composed scores for the original, returns to score the reboot series. **His scores from the original games will return, but in a enchanced and remade version. *Warner Bros. said there may be a crossover game or expansion pack with CTSB for the game if the games are a success. *This is the last franchise that Time Warner acquired before being acquired by AT&T and being changed to WarnerMedia. *Since WarnerMedia (Time Warner during that time)'s acquisition of the franchise, the original Croc franchise will, as well, be owned by WarnerMedia. *''Croc'' is the ninth kid-friendly Warner Bros. Interactive franchise. After Collin the Speedy Boy, The Dinosaur Princess, Bailey the Face Paint Hero, Finn the Bird Hero, Good Ol' Magic, Howler, Scribblenauts and The Legacy of Abigail, as well as the first one that was originally owned by a different company. Category:Croc Category:Warner Bros Games Category:Reboot Category:Video Games Category:Franchise Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PC games Category:Avalanche Software Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:AT&T Category:E10+